Aufgeschreckt
by Kegel
Summary: Greg beginnt an seinem Verstand zu zweifeln, als nichts so ist wie es scheint... oder vielleicht doch? GregSara
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört weder CSI noch einer der Charaktere.

**A/N: **Ich schreibe normalerweise auf Englisch, wollte aber mal austesten wie es ist, auf Deutsch zu schreiben. Ich schreibe hauptsächlich Greg/Sara Fics, von denen es ja hier in der deutschen Kategorie eher sehr wenig zu geben scheint. Ich weiß also nicht, ob dafür überhaupt Interesse besteht. ;) Ich hoffe, euch gefällt diese Geschichte hier. Für Feedback wäre ich dankbar! (Ich kann es als ein Kapitel lassen, oder mehr schreiben, bei Interesse).

* * *

**Aufgeschreckt**

Greg wusste nicht, ob er es vorher geahnt hatte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Man hatte hinterher immer das Gefühl, dass man es irgendwie vorher gewusst hatte, dass man schon vorher ein schlechtes Gefühl gehabt hatte.

Es schien nichts anders zu sein, nichts falsch zu sein, als Greg die Tür von Saras Wohnung öffnete. Das Erste, was ihm merkwürdig erschien, war, dass kein Licht brannte. Er konnte kein Licht sehen.

Es war immer das erste vergewissernde Zeichen gewesen, wenn er nach Hause kam. Er hatte die Tür geöffnet und dann in Richtung des Wohnzimmers geblickt, auf der Suche nach dem Licht, das ihm zeigte, dass Sara da war und auf ihn wartete.

Es war einer dieser Tage, an denen Sara eher als er zu Hause sein sollte. Und an allen diesen Tagen würde sie auf ihn warten.

Aber als er nun nach Hause kam, war da kein Licht. Es war völlig dunkel in der Wohnung.

Greg war beunruhigt, und das nur wegen der Abwesenheit des Lichtes. Sein Verstand sprang sofort ein und suchte nach verschiedenen Erklärungen.

Sara war definitiv zu Hause. Greg wusste es irgendwie in seinem Hinterkopf, dass sie es war. Da war vermutlich irgendetwas im Flur gewesen, dass ihm das gesagt hatte.

Er lief durch die Wohnung und brauchte scheinbar ewig, um das Schlafzimmer zu erreichen.

Er öffnete die Tür wie in Zeitlupe und trat in den Raum, die Dunkelheit mit seinen Blicken durchsuchend.

Greg konnte sich nicht bewegen, konnte offensichtlich noch nicht einmal atmen. Es schien als stünde er stundenlang da, unfähig näher heranzugehen an das, was vor seinen Augen lag.

Er war als ob er jedes Gefühl für seinen Körper verloren hatte. Ihm war schwindelig.

Dann, von einem zum anderen Moment, war er in der Lage, vorwärts zu stolpern, lies sich auf das Bett fallen, neben die Gestalt, die darauf in einem merkwürdig verdrehten Winkel lag, die Augen offen, aber regungslos.

Greg zitterte starker als jemals zuvor, als er seine Hand nach Sara ausstreckte.

Er berührte vorsichtig ihren Hals, suchte nach einem Lebenszeichen. Er wartete auf ein solches, aber begann langsam zu begreifen, dass da keines war, dass das einzige Pochen von ihm kam.

Er sah in ihre Augen, was er bisher vermieden hatte zu tun, und sie sagten ihm nur noch deutlicher, dass da kein Leben mehr war.

Greg zitterte und schniefte, bemerkte erst jetzt die Tränen, die gekommen waren seit er den Raum betreten hatte. Er schaute sich verzweifelt um, völlig außer sich.

Er dachte, sein Herz würde aufhören zu schlagen, als er das große Kissen sah, das nur wenige Zentimeter neben Saras Körper lag.

Wie in Trance griff er danach, alles was er je darüber gelernt hatte, Beweise nicht zu berühren, vergessend. Er starrte auf es und bemerkte eine weiße Substanz auf einer Seite. Getrockneter Speichel. Dann sah er die Schlitze, die von Fingernägeln, die kräftig in das Kissen gedrückt wurden, verursacht worden waren.

Scheinbar endlos lange Momente starrte Greg auf das Kissen in seinen Händen und erinnerte sich an den Fall, in dem ein ähnliches Kissen als Mordwaffe verwendet worden war, als er ähnliche Spuren auf dem Kissen gefunden hatte, als er spielerisch so getan hatte, als ob er Sara mit dem Kissen ersticken würde, und ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen gewesen war.

Greg schaute geschockt auf das Kissen, und sah dann schließlich wieder zu Sara. Da war kein Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht, etwas das das Ziel fast all seines Verhaltens in ihrer Gegenwart gewesen war.

Es war Angst, pure Angst, die er nun in ihrem Gesicht sah, auch wenn ihre Augen leer waren. Tot. Das Lächeln würde niemals zurückkommen.

Greg weinte verzweifelt, fühlte sich als ob er selbst ersticken würde. Er schlang seine Arme um Sara, aber schauderte, als er die Kälte ihres Körpers fühlte. Er drückte sie an sich, als ob Wärmen sie zurückbringen würde, sein fiebernder Körper war ein Kontrast zu ihrem eiskalten.

Greg zitterte und schwitzte, fuhr schließlich hoch und öffnete seine Augen. Er schnappte nach Luft und schaute verwirrt umher, wie er es nur wenige Minuten vorher getan hatte.

Sara lag immer noch neben ihm, das Kissen war neben sie gefallen. Ihre Augen waren immer noch offen. Was jetzt anders war, war dass Leben in ihnen lag, dass ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht war, als sie Greg anschaute, und sie fühlte sich warm an, als er sie erleichtert in seine Arme nahm.

Sara brachte einen sanften Kuss auf seine Stirn, sah ihn nun leicht besorgt an.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie flüsternd.

Greg nickte fast unmerklich. „Ja."

Er drückte sie noch ein wenig fester. „Du bist immer noch hier bei mir."

„Natürlich bin ich."

Greg löste sich etwas von ihr und sah sie an. Sie fühlte sich warm an, aber war blass, sogar blässer als normal. Er sah sie lächeln und streckte seine Hand aus, um ihr Haar zu streicheln. Er sah, wie seine Hand ihr Haar berührte, aber er konnte es nicht fühlen. Er streichelte sie weiter sanft, stoppte aber schließlich.

Er begann wieder zu zittern. „Ich kann dich nicht fühlen," sagte er und fühlte eine leichte Panik aufkommen. „Ich sehe dich, aber ich kann dich nicht fühlen."

Sara antwortete nicht, sondern lächelte weiter, mit genau dem Lächeln, das Greg liebte.

Sie schien nun sogar noch blässer zu werden, und als Greg blinzelte, war sie verschwunden und lies Greg im Schock zurück.

Dieses Mal wachte Greg schreiend auf.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **Ja, ich setzte das hier noch fort. Es ist für mich regelrecht komisch, auf Deutsch zu schreiben. _

_Danke für die Reviews so weit! _

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

Greg schrie, als er erwachte, und setzte sich abrupt auf, was er sofort bereute. Ihm war schwindelig und die Welt – oder der kleine Teil, den er von ihr in der Dunkelheit sehen konnte – schien sich um ihn zu drehen.

Er lies sich langsam zurück ins Bett sinken, und bemerkte nun, dass es sein eigenes Bett war, in seiner Wohnung, nicht in Saras.

Er vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen, die nun seinen stark schmerzenden Kopf hielten, als die Eindrücke seiner Alpträume zurückkamen. Saras leere Augen. Das Kissen.

Greg versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, fühlte wie sein Herz rasend schnell schlug. Er bemühte sich, das Chaos in seinem Kopf zu ordnen, versuchte zwischen realen Erinnerungen und Erinnerungen an den Alptraum zu unterscheiden.

Der Alptraum. Pure Angst in Saras Gesicht.

Greg rieb seine Stirn. Er konnte noch immer das Bild sehen, wie Sara vor ihm lag, tot, ermordet. Das Bild in seinem Kopf schien so wirklich, und er dachte, er könnte noch immer die Kälte fühlen, wie als er sie berührt hatte.

Dann war er aufgewacht und sie war am Leben gewesen. Nur das sie bloß… Greg suchte nach dem richtigen Ausdruck… wie ein Geist gewesen war. Genau wie einer.

Greg schüttelte seinen Kopf, versuchte etwas Klarheit hinein zu bekommen. War es real gewesen? Hatte er wirklich Sara tot aufgefunden?

Nein, er hatte geschlafen, geträumt. Er musste.

Er setzte sich wieder auf, langsam dieses Mal. War es real gewesen und er hatte nur geträumt, gealpträumt, dass es nur ein schlechter Traum gewesen war?

Er atmete langsam aus. Er musste rational denken.

Er hatte nur geträumt. Nichts war wirklich passiert.

Er sah sich in seinem Schlafzimmer um, und begann sich nun zu fragen, warum er eigentlich hier war. Warum war er nicht bei Sara?

Die Antwort dämmerte ihm langsam. Etwas bedauernd wurde ihm klar, dass der erste Teil seines Alptraumes, der Teil wo er nach Hause gekommen war, in ihr gemeinsames Zuhause, auch nur ein Traum gewesen war.

Sie waren nicht zusammen. Das war die schlichte Wahrheit. Er hatte nur von ihr geträumt, wie er es so viele Male vorher getan hatte.

Sein Traum von Sara hatte sich in einen Alptraum verwandelt, und obwohl er erleichtert und froh war, dass er nur geträumt hatte, dass es nicht Wirklichkeit gewesen war, fühlte er auch eine gewisse Enttäuschung, die er tatsächlich nicht zum ersten Mal fühlte, seit sie sich kannten.

Greg runzelte die Stirn, als ihm ein anderer Gedanke in den Sinn kam.

Er stand vorsichtig aus seinem Bett auf, da er sich noch immer etwas unwohl fühlte, und ging langsam in die Küche. Die kalten Fliesen unter seinen Füßen überzeugten ihn, dass er jetzt wirklich wach war. Er sah nach der Zeit und kontrollierte seinen Terminplan zweimal, was seine Vermutung bestätigte: Er sollte jetzt eigentlich arbeiten.

So sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte sich nicht erinnern was passiert war, bevor er zu Bett gegangen war. Er konnte auch keine vernünftige Erklärung finden warum er es verpasst hatte, zur Arbeit zu gehen. Und warum ihn niemand angerufen hatte.

Kopfschüttelnd machte er sich auf zu seinem Telefon und versuchte sich eine gute Entschuldigung einfallen zu lassen, warum er nicht auf Arbeit war, die er Grissom erzählen konnte. Er wählte die Nummer seines Chefs und wartete darauf, dass dieser abnahm.

Als er die bekannte Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung hörte, begann er sofort in einem entschuldigenden Tonfall.

„Hallo, Grissom. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht da bin. Ich muss irgendwie-"

Grissom stoppte ihn. „Greg, sind Sie okay?"

Greg runzelte die Stirn. „Ja, sicher." Er vergaß für einen Moment seinen schmerzenden Kopf, einschließlich der Übelkeit.

Grissom seufzte. „Greg, Sie sollen jetzt gar nicht arbeiten. Sie haben heute Nacht frei… nach allem was passiert ist."

Greg hörte nicht was Grissom als nächstes sagte, als er das Telefon sinken lies. _Nach allem was passiert ist…_

Greg hörte nicht Grissoms ferne Stimme aus dem Hörer kommen, und schaltete das Telefon unbewusst aus. In der gleichen Weise lief er zurück ins Schlafzimmer und lies sich auf das Bett sinken.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Es konnte nicht wahr sein. Er hatte es nur geträumt, er musste.

Es war nicht passiert, dass er nach Hause gekommen war und Sara tot aufgefunden hatte.

Es war nicht passiert, dass er sich an ihren kalten Körper geklammert hatte.

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er es noch irgendwie geschafft hatte, Grissom anzurufen, obwohl er heftig weinte.

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass sie schließlich gekommen waren und ihn von Sara gelöst hatten, dass sie versucht hatten, ihm Fragen zu stellen, was gescheitert war, da er nicht in der Lage gewesen war, auch nur eine einzige zu beantworten, dass Catherine ihn nach Hause gefahren hatte, dass sie sich versichert hatte, dass er ins Bett ging und etwas zur Ruhe kam.

Das war, was passiert wäre, wenn… aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er passiert war, also war es nicht so, sagte sich Greg hartnäckig.

Aber Grissom hatte gerade bestätigt, dass es so war.

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **Mmh, ich glaube es haben noch nie so wenig Leute ein Fic von mir gelesen. So viel zum Thema auf Deutsch schreiben… _

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

Greg wusste nicht, wie lange er so dagesessen hatte, bevor er sich schließlich hinlegte und einschlief. Dieses Mal träumte er nicht und es war das Läuten der Klingel, das ihn wieder aufweckte.

Er öffnete die Augen, und sah, dass draußen die Sonne bereits aufgegangen war und sein Schlafzimmer mit einem sanften Licht füllte, das die Ängste und Geschehnisse der vergangenen Nacht unwirklich und weit weg erscheinen ließ. Er schloss seine Augen wieder und ignorierte das Klingeln, tauchte wieder ein in seine eigenen Gedanken.

Es klingelte wieder und Greg beachtete es wieder nicht. Er weigerte sich aufzustehen, obwohl er wusste, dass er nicht für immer so liegen bleiben konnte, aber jetzt ging es ihm so den Umständen entsprechend gut, jetzt wo er sich seinen Erinnerungen an Sara hingab.

_Die Kälte ihres Körpers – es erinnerte ihn daran, wie kalt ihre Hände oftmals gewesen waren. Wie er ihre Hände dann in seine genommen hatte, als er nicht hatte widerstehen können, sie zu reiben, so dass sie warm wurden, und Sara darüber lachte. _

Ein drittes Klingeln reizte ihn. Konnten sie ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen?

Er setzte sich langsam auf, betrachtete wieder das sanfte Licht, das von draußen hereinkam. Er fragte sich wie lang es eigentlich her war, dass… er Sara gefunden hatte. Soweit er feststellen konnte, konnte es Tage her sein… oder war es gerade letzte Nacht passiert?

Er vergrub seinen Kopf unter seinem Kissen. Wenn Grissoms Bestätigung nicht gewesen wäre, hätte Greg gar nichts gewusst. Er wusste es einfach nicht. Als ob er es wissen wollte.

Er fragte sich warum er diese Erinnerungen an gemeinsame Momente mit Sara hatte. Die Erinnerungen wirkten zu real als das sie bloß Teil seiner Alpträume sein konnten.

Sein Gedächtnis war ein Chaos; sein Kopf schmerzte noch immer so sehr als ob etwas mit aller Gewalt herauswollte, und der einzige klare Gedanke, der zwischen all dem schwebte, war, dass Sara nicht mehr da war.

Als die Klingel noch einmal läutete, sprang Greg schließlich aus dem Bett. Er hoffte, es schnell hinter sich bringen zu können, wohlwissend dass er es auf lange Sicht sowieso nicht vermeiden konnte. Er schwankte leicht, das Schwindelgefühl war noch nicht ganz vorüber.

Er lief zur Tür seiner Wohnung und öffnete sie rasch, blieb dann jedoch wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte nach draußen.

"Du siehst aus als ob du einen Geist gesehen hättest," sagte Sara leicht amüsiert, ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

Greg was sprachlos und kämpfte gegen die Versuchung an, sie einfach zu drücken. So trat er nur einen Schritt zurück, um sie hereinzulassen.

Sara trat ein und Greg schloss die Tür, bevor er ihr folgte. Sie drehte ich zu ihm um und sah ihn an.

Greg starrte sie einen kurzen Moment lang an, bevor er sich plötzlich wegdrehte, ins Bad eilte, und die Tür hinter sich abschloss. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an als ob er explodieren würde, und ihm war wieder schwindelig.

Greg schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Toilette bevor er sich übergeben musste. Tränen kamen ihm nun in die Augen und als es schließlich aufhörte, lehnte er sich an die Badewanne, weinend, anders als in all den Stunden vorher.

Sara klopfte mindestens zum zweiten Mal schon an die Badezimmertür.

Sie war da draußen und Greg verstand gar nichts mehr. Was war nur mit ihm los?

_Sie war da._

Was hatte Grissom erzählt?

_Sara war da._

_Es war nur ein Alptraum. _Greg atmete langsam aus.

Nun klopfte Sara erneut. Bald würde sie damit drohen, die Tür aufzubrechen. Greg war sicher, dass sie sehr wohl in der Lage war das zu tun, und dann würde er Hackfleisch sein.

Er war fast bereit die Tür zu öffnen und besagtes Hackfleisch aus sich machen zu lassen. Vielleicht würde er dann einen klaren Kopf bekommen, vielleicht würde er dann wissen was mit ihm los war.

Sara rief seinen Namen, aber ihr Tonfall überraschte ihn. Sie klang nicht wütend oder verlangend wie er es erwartet hatte, sondern besorgt, angstvoll sogar. Und das war es was ihn dazu brachte, aufzustehen und langsam die Tür zu öffnen.

Sara trat etwas zurück und einen Moment lang sah sie erleichtert aus.

Greg schwankte dazwischen ihren Blick zu vermeiden und der Dringlichkeit sie anzusehen. Es war nur ein Alptraum gewesen, sagte er sich selbst zum wiederholten Male.

„Was ist los, Greg?" fragte Sara nun stirnrunzelnd und Greg wusste, dass er es ihr nicht sagen konnte. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn auslachte weil er geträumt hatte, dass sie zusammen waren. Er wollte sie nicht erschrecken mit seinen Alpträumen in denen sie umgebracht wurde.

„Nichts," antwortete er, und Saras Blick sagte deutlich, dass ihn ihm nicht glaubte und dass er ihr besser die Wahrheit erzählen sollte.

Greg ging hinüber zu dem kleinen Fenster in seiner Küche und starrte hinaus; er konnte Saras Blick auf sich fühlen.

„Bist du sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?" wollte sie mit Nachdruck wissen.

„Warum nicht?" erwiderte er leise.

„Greg," Sara klang noch immer besorgt. Sie war plötzlich neben, sehr nahe neben ihm und das verwunderte Greg umso mehr.

„Erinnerst du dich nicht was passiert ist?" fragte Sara weiter.

Greg fröstelte. _Was passiert ist. _Grissom. Er hatte die gleichen Worte verwendet. Greg schüttelte den Kopf in einem verzweifelten Versuch sich zu erinnern was jeder meinte.

Er drehte sich zu Sara um, deren Blick ihn zu durchbohren schien, obwohl er sanfter wurde als sie Gregs Gesicht sah.

„Bitte sag mir, was passiert ist," bat er sie und ging das Risiko ein, zu klingen als ob er den Verstand verloren hatte.

„Und du wirst mir sagen, was dich so erschreckt hat, okay?" verlangte Sara sanft, was Greg dazu brachte sich zu fragen, ob es so offensichtlich gewesen war.

Er nickte schweigend.

„Du hättest ins Krankenhaus gehen sollen. Ich meine, du kannst dich noch nicht einmal erinnern-,"

„Sara," unterbrach Greg sie, bittend.

Sie nickte. „Okay." Sie setzte sich auf den nächsten Stuhl.

„Wir sollten gestern einen Tatort untersuchen als ein ziemlich heftiger Sturm aufkam," begann Sara zu erklären. „Kannst du dich daran erinnern?" wollte sie wissen.

Merkwürdigerweise konnte sich Greg an die Warnungen, die sie erhalten hatten bevor sie zu dem Tatort aufgebrochen waren, erinnern. Er nickte und Sara fuhr fort. „Da war ein mehr als einsturzgefährdetes Haus. Der Sturm brachte ein paar Dachziegel runter und einer fiel auf dich als wir gerade dabei waren, in das Haus zu gehen."

„Oh," war das einzige was Greg hervorbrachte, obwohl er nun eine Erklärung hatte warum sein Kopf immer noch schmerzte als ob er in zwei geschlagen worden wäre.

Sara setzte ihren Bericht fort und nun da sie ihm alles erzählte, schienen Bilder in sein Gedächtnis zurückzukommen.

_Er erinnerte sich an den starken Wind, war sogar in der Lage sich zu erinnern wie die Kapuze von Saras Jacke hinter ihr geweht hatte, als sie auf dem Weg vom Auto zum Eingang des Hauses gewesen waren. _

_Dann Sara, wie sie sich über ihn beugte und besorgt nach unten sah. _

Ihre Stimme brachte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück.

„… du hast dich geweigert ins Krankenhaus zu gehen und ich habe dich nach Hause gefahren," schloss sie mit nur einem Hauch von ‚Ich habe es dir ja gleich gesagt' in der Stimme.

Greg rieb seinen Kopf. Er war nun schon viel klarer, aber schmerzte noch immer.

Sara sprang beunruhigt auf. „Ich fahr dich zum Krankenhaus," sagte sie eilig.

„Nein," Greg hob seine Hand. "Es ist okay. Ich hatte… ich hatte einfach eine sehr schlechte Nacht… und ich glaube ich schulde Grissom eine Entschuldigung."

Sara sah ihn fragend an, aber ließ es dann dabei bewenden, zu Gregs Erleichterung.

Er wusste, dass er ihr früher oder später von seinen Ängsten und seinen Alpträumen erzählen musste. Sie würde darauf bestehen. Und Greg musste zugeben, dass sie vermutlich viel zu vernünftig war, als sich von Alpträumen ängstigen zu lassen. Eines Tages würde er es ihr erzählen müssen, aber das war nicht heute.

Sie kam wieder nahe zu ihm, legte ihre Arme um seinen Rücken, und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss, der eindeutig nicht der erste war. Sie sah ihn ernst an.

„Das ist ein Traum," sagte Greg ungläubig.

„Fühlte sich mehr nach einem Alptraum an," bemerkte Sara leise.

**Ende**


End file.
